Collapsed
by AzulaTano
Summary: While on a rigorous mission, the Lab Rats get caught in a desperate situation when the building they are in collapses. How can three bionic super humans save the civilians when they can't even save themselves? Secret Santa Gift for TheMeepyFreak.


**So this little piece is a Secret Santa present for the one and only TheMeepyFreak! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"So, tell me why they didn't just call the fire department?" Adam asked as he grabbed his mission bag.

"Adam, this isn't just any fire; this burning building is a home to many sensitive, combustible, and flammable chemicals," Chase explained.

Adam scrunched his eye brows in confusion. "What? Can you say that using American?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what Chase is trying to say is that this place could go BOOM at any second,"

"Are we supposed to stop it from exploding?" Adam asked.

"Our main objective is to get all of the civilians out alive, if we can stop any explosions, we should, but that is only if we have the opportunity," Chase explained. "But we better get going,"

His siblings nodded and followed their 'mission leader' out the door.

-LINE BREAK-

"That should be all of them," Bree said swiftly once she super sped to her younger brother's side.

Chase wanted to reply, but he couldn't; all of his concentration dedicated to maintaining a force field around a set of sparking wires. Sweat accumulating on his brow, Chase Davenport had no choice but to keep it up, because he knew what would happen the moment he let go.

"You guys need to get out of here," Chase said through gritted teeth.

"And leave you behind? No way, tell us what we need to do," Adam commanded.

Chase squeezed his eyelids even closer together. "Adam, there's no time-"

The moment he felt the force field collapse Chase pulled back, curling his body and shielding his face with his hands as the blast sent him straight to the ground. It didn't help that when his head hit the ground he heard a loud, obnoxious crack.

Chase then had to watch helplessly as the resulting shock sent Adam flying into the nearest wall, and a falling pillar blocked his view of Bree.

"Adam...Bree..." Chase groaned, the splitting pain in his head making it impossible to function.

"Chase, we are right here," Adam replied, his back against the wall on the other side of the room. In reality, Adam wasn't against the wall as much as he was the wall. His super strength was the only thing keeping the wall from collapsing entirely and letting the room cave in. "Bree?" Adam called out. "Bree, are you okay?"

"Adam?" Bree murmured, just loud enough from Adam to hear.

Once some of the dust began to clear, Adam was able to see the situation in front of him. His little sister, just a few mere feet away, laid on the ground. A pile of ruble surround her left side, primarily covering her leg and pressing her back upwards. This only twisted her injured leg, leaving Bree seething in pain on the ground.

Adam bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. But it was nothing compared to blood the was pouring out of his sister's wound. Bree looked like she was about to cry. Nothing scared Adam more. When Bree was crying, you knew things were bad.

"Mr, Mr. Davenport!" Adam yelled into his com-link, desperately trying to get ahold of him. To his dismay, all Adam got in return was static.

"Chase, what do we do?" Adam asked, turning to their mission leader for guidance.

His little brother raised his hand to his head, as if he were holding two pieces together. "Ad-Adam?" He murmured, followed by unintelligible syllables.

Adam took a few deep breaths, just as his father had taught him to do when he was getting overwhelmed. The last thing Adam needed to was glitch. Adam was the only one not hurt, and actually capable of finding a way out. "Why me?" Adam muttered to himself, still focused on keeping the wall in place.

And to make matters worse, a small fire was racing along the carpet right in his direction.

"Q-Quick, Adam-m, use yer lung cap-capacity to blow it out!" Bree shouted.

Adam, not taking any time to think, did as his sister instructed. _Great, that bought us a few minutes_ , Adam thought wearily to himself as the fire diminished.

"Chase, Chase!" Adam yelled as he saw his little brother start to close his eyes.

"Adam, I'm-m ju-just tired," Chase murmured, letting his eyelids start to fall.

"Chase Davenport don't you dare fall asleep!" Adam snapped, the most harsh his siblings had ever heard. But what they probably didn't realize at that moment was that it wasn't harsh out of anger, but out of fear.

"A-Adam-"

"Chase you need to try to stand up, and get over to Bree," Adam commanded.

Chase attempted to nod, but it only sent a wave of pain throughout his body. With Adam's 'encouragement' he managed to make it to his sister. "Br-Bree, you oaky?"

"I c-can't feel my leg," Bree replied, her eyes wide with fear.

"Chase, you need to get her out of there. Carefully get the large pieces off of her, then shake off the rest like powder," Adam instructed, as he watched his brother comply to the best of his ability.

Once Chase had dug his sister Bree, he pulled her arm around his shoulders. This enabled them both to get up, Bree using Chase as a crutch and Chase using her arm to keep the pressure on his skull.

"Okay, now you too need to get out of here. Use the doorway on the other corner and head towards the entrance we came in on, it's on- wait, left, no, on the not-left side on the hall," Adam said. "Get to outside, hopefully Mr. Davenport is here by now,"

"But A-Adam, we can't leave you by yourself," Bree cried.

"If I go, the whole room, if not more, goes with me," Adam reasoned.

"But-"

"You two get out of here, now!" Adam shouted.

His volume made Chase cringe, both his super-hearing and his head injury making loud noises unbearable.

The two younger bionic siblings had no choice but to keep going, making there way out of the room.

Adam's lips gave out a small smile, and a sigh of relief. His siblings were going to be alright. That's all Adam needed.

Finally safe, Adam began to let his own eyes fall. Exhaustion had gotten the best of him.

Adam wasn't sure if it was the pain, the adrenaline, the loss of consciousness, or just the fact that he was about to die, but as Adam closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him, it felt like every molecule of his being was separating and whisked away as a set on strong hands grabbed onto him.

-LINE BREAK-

"First they escape their precious limo, and now they escape the fire. I honestly thought you would be better at this, _Marcus_ ," A feminine voice sneered.

"Just let me reveal myself, and we won't have anymore close calls, _Giselle_ ," Marcus sneered.

"Fine, one more chance Marcus, one more chance for you to get your revenge, but then I will be the one taking action," Giselle threatened.

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
